My Ship Sunk
by Vanillabeann
Summary: Lucy just wanted one thing in life; for Natsu and Gray to get together. But things don't turn out as she planned when she tries giving him advice, and he ends up kissing her instead of Gray. Will her OTP become canon or will she come between her favorite ship?
1. Chapter 1

**Lol** **this story is based off a manga. I forgot what it's called and I'm too lazy to look. It's like kiss him not me? Or something like that. I hope you have fun reading and sorry about the short chapter, I feel like the beginning of my stories are always on the shorter side. Tell me what you think!**

Lucy was content with life. She was an average girl living in an average family with her loving mother and doting father. Times were good… Lucy had friends who were interested in the same things as her. Her number one obsession was something that most people would find strange, but Lucy couldn't help it. Their school has so many attractive guys that you'd think it'd be a school for models. But shit… Lucy was not complaining. No, she didn't obsess over attractive boys because she wanted to date them. She was what you would call a fujoshi. Someone who ships two males together and loves to watch the attraction between their relationship which Lucy knows they are doing everything to hide their love for each other… it's just a secret love. She just knows it.

Her favorite ship of all at her school is the relationship between Natsu and Gray. They 'hate' each other… but it's just a front to hide all that sexual tension between them that makes the air thick and smoggy with their mutual attraction. Heh… they may try to hide it from the rest of the school, but Lucy can see it, and so can her two best friends.

"Look, Lu chan!" Levy grabbed onto her arm and squeezed her. "Gray just striped his shirt before holding Natsu in a choke hold!"

"Ahh, they so love each other so much…" Mira sighed lovingly while taking a sip of her juice. "Gray just wanted an excuse for skin contact. No matter how much they deny it, I know it's true."

"No, no!" Lucy screeched at the approaching figure, the scarlet haired student council president. Erza always breaks up their fights, and despite how Natsu and Gray always wrap their arms around each other and grin nervously when she approaches, the way they fight, yet still care about each other is such a stronger bond than their fear of Erza. "It's a code red! Their loving encounter will end soon!"

"Loving?" The brunette a few seats over snorted at them while raising her water bottle to her lips. She smirked at the three of them with a raise of one brow. "I don't get you girls. There's smoking hot guys all around and you want nothing to do with them."

"That's not true, Cana." Mira's sweet voice said. "We just want to watch them kiss other hot guys. We have no interest in being kissed."

"Damn, it's over." The three of them sighed in disappointment, as Lucy took a bite of her peanut butter banana sandwich and frowned down at her lap. "I love Erza to death but she always breaks them apart."

"What's with that face?" Lucy popped her head up at the hard body that settled beside her as he slung an arm over her shoulder and grinned at her. The that big toothy grin was so handsome with his salmon hair falling a little over his forehead a bit. "Luce?"

Yeah, Natsu was also her best friend, but he doesn't know about her strange obsession with his relationship with gray. He doesn't know about her love of gay ships or how she's an otaku. She tries to keep that part of her private with just her close girl friends knowing how big of nerd she is. It's just a secret obsession between her, Levy and Mira. Cana also happened to find out as well.

"It's nothing. You're fighting with Gray again?"

The three of them leaned in excitedly as Natsu scoffed and looked away from her with furrowed brows. But there was something else… he had a little blush on his cheeks, which made them all swell in excitement. Was gratsu canon?! Did they finally get together?!

"I-it's nothin, Luce. Frostbite just said I wouldn't be able to do somethin' but I'll prove em wrong."

Lucy could hardly contain herself! Does Gray want to do the do, but Natsu is nervous? He's obviously the bottom in the relationship so maybe he's not ready. That's so adorable, she could just squeeze him! She tuned to her two friends with Natsu's arm still around her shoulder, and they both seemed in the same boat as her. Lucy quickly tuned back to Natsu, and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Natsu. I know it may seem scary at first, but I promise it'll feel really good after you get used to it. Just go for it, okay?"

Natsu looked horrified, and quickly held her by her shoulders in panic. "H-have you kissed someone Luce?!" He looked angry and she found herself looking at him in confusion. Maybe he's not as far with Gray as she thought. Was he nervous to kiss him? Somehow, that's even better in Lucy's eyes. He truly is the uke in the relationship.

"I wish I could give you advice, but I'm afraid my lips haven't been kissed yet. You could ask Cana. She's experienced in kissing." But then Lucy patted Natsu's hand on her shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. "I think you should just do it. If you want to kiss someone, then kiss them."

Natsu snorted, and removed his hands on her, but he somehow seemed to be at ease at what she said. "You wouldn't be sayin that if you knew who I wanted ta kiss."

Oh, such a difficult life he lives… homophobia is truly an awful thing in this world. If only everyone was as accepting as Lucy. "I will support you no matter what Natsu. I'm your best friend, right? I wouldn't look at you differently for something like that."

He looked shocked at her words, and placed both his hands on her biceps again, and leaned forward with hopeful eyes. "You really mean it, Luce? You wouldn't look at my differently?"

Lucy softly shook her head. "Of course not. You can't help who you want to kiss. Just do it."

Natsu suddenly grabbed her by the chin and pulled her face towards him so he pressed his lips to hers. Lucy blinked in shock, with her two friends at the table staring at them the same way. Her fingers groped the air, unable to do anything, but just stare at Natsu's content face as his chapped lips brushed against hers ever so slightly. After what felt like forever, he pulled away with a cocky smirk on his lips and eyes slanted in play. "You said to do it and you wouldn't judge me, so don't complain." Then he hopped up off the stool and ran over to Gray while rolling his sleeves up. "Ha, ice princess! I did it, so fuck you!"

Lucy was too confused to swell over Natsu and Gray fighting, and stared at her lap in shock.

What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw, I don't plan on this story being as long as my others. I don't know the length of it yet, but it definitely won't be over 10 chapters. It's just a short story, cute story! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm glad you guys like the first chapter! Have fun!**

Lucy was thoroughly confused about what happened. Natsu… the same best friend who was supposed to be gay kissed her? That just doesn't make sense! Natsu is gay for Gray! He's not straight! He definitely isn't so why the hell is he kissing her of all people? He could have at least kiss Loke or Gajeel! It didn't even have to be Gray! But no, he had to kiss a girl and her of all people! She's sinking her own ship! She would not get in the way! Gratsu would be canon even if she has to force them to be together! She will not allow something like that to happen again.

Sighing, Lucy walked down the hall with her backpack thrown over her shoulders and phone clutched in her hand. Her friends wouldn't shut up about the kiss, but she just wanted to pretend it never happened. But that's when it dawned on her… she must be Natsu's beard. He knew people were catching on to his and Gray's love, but he wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet. That had to be it. She was just a beard and he wanted to throw everyone off the gay trail. Lucy wouldn't be fooled though. She sees the way they look at each other… Granted, it's not really a pleasant look, but behind all that anger is a sexual tension that is just aching to be released. It's only a matter of time before they start making out in the middle of the—

No! Lucy gets it now! She was practice! Natsu is obviously the inexperienced one out of the two of them… Gray can get whoever he wants, but Natsu is such a dork. He just need to practice. Maybe gray told him he was an awful kisser and he needed to practice, and who better to practice with than his best friend. But that doesn't make sense because Natsu wasn't that bad of a kisser. He was pretty decent. His lips were pleasantly chapped and so warm. The way they meshed with hers turned Lucy to mush and she wouldn't mind—

No! Lucy shook her head. That theory obviously didn't make sense… Natsu was a decent kisser. It had to be a beard. He must have known she was getting close to his and Gray's secret. She was telling him that it was okay and that they'd still care about him, even if he was gay. He must have gotten really nervous suddenly and kissed her to hid his and Gray's relationship. That had to be it.

She entered her first hour, which she happens to have with Levy. Once she was in her seat with her bag dropped to the floor, Lucy turned around in her chair and desperately grabbed Levy's shoulders with unsure eyes. She didn't say anything, but pleaded for help. The bluenette sighed and patted her on the head. "There there, Lu chan. I know… it's a confusing time for us Gratsu shippers."

"What am I supposed to do, Levy chan? Just act like it never happened? I'm obviously his beard and he's just trying to hide his love for Gray, right?"

Levy sighed again while shaking her head. "I hate to tell you this, Lu chan, but we may have a bigger problem on our hands."

Lucy pulled her arms away from Levy in shock and held one hand to her lips. "No… no, don't even say it. I've been avoiding the thought since yesterday."

"We have to face the facts, Lu chan."

Lucy vigorously shook her head. "No! It's not true! H-he can't—"

"He might—"

"Don't say it Levy chan! My heart will be broken!"

"He might be straight!"

"Nooo!" Lucy buried her eyes in her hands. "It just can't be true! I mean, Natsu has _pink_ hair Levy!"

"What about my pink hair?"

Lucy jumped and turned around slowly with a wavering smile. She just can't look at him the same way. Natsu… and— and straight? It just can't be true! Her desperation got the best of her and she turned back around in her chair to face her best friend. Natsu leaned over, looking at her curiously, before a grin split across his lips. "You said you'd accept me no matter what, Luce. And that's what I want."

"You mean that's what you _want_ to be, but you can't because you're fighting with your inner demons, right? It's okay to be different. You don't need to force yourself, Natsu. I will love you no matter what."

His brows furrowed and he looked extremely confused. Levy spoke up behind her which Lucy did not want at this moment. She wasn't ready to face the facts yet! Natsu was gay! She was just his beard! That's all there is to it! There's no way he's— Lucy can't even say it. Natsu Dragneel and straight don't belong in the same sentence. He has pink hair!

"Natsu… are you attracted to girls?"

Too soon, Levy! Give her time to mourn!

"No, not really."

Thank the lord! That leaves only one option! It means he's attracted to—

"I only like Lucy."

W-what? She hasn't even came to that conclusion yet. She just thought she was a girl and Natsu might be straight so he wanted to kiss a girl. But she's supposed to believe that she came in the way of her own ship? This was just the worst!

"So you're only attracted to Lucy?" Levy clarified.

When Lucy's eyes locked with his, he looked away with a little blush and pout. "Y-yeah… Shes beautiful, okay?"

Lucy's face flamed into a crimson heat. She stared at her best friend in shock with her words unable to come out. Her heart thumped vigorously and it only accelerated when Natsu turned his head again to meet her gaze. She quickly looked down at her lap and fumbled with her fingers. She ignored Natsu's intense stare, but peeked up at him through her bangs, only to blush further when he licked his lips at the site of her embarrassed and red. Natsu suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room with Lucy trying to catch her footing behind him. "N-Natsu!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone else to see you looking like that!"

Like what? Lucy looked down at the hand that wasn't being held and furrowed her brows. What was she looking like?

She was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom and pinned against the wall with her hands at her side. Natsu leaned over her and she squeezed her eyes shut, unsure of what else he was going to do. His breath fanned over her lips, then a hot breath suddenly blew into her ear with Natsu rough fingers coming down to tickle her side. "Boo!"

Lucy jumped and whacked him on the chest with a small giggle, which only made him laugh. He looked so handsome with his arms clutching at his stomach and smile wide and toothy. His eyes shined in play before one corner of his lips pulled up into a smirk and he the took a step closer to her while biting at his lower lip. He looked… he looked sexy and hot, and Lucy couldn't help but squirm. Lucy held her arm self consciously and stared up at her best friend. What was wrong with him today? Natsu was never like this. He never made her heart so…

Lucy clutched at her chest with a small blush and looked down at her feet. He never made her feel so jittery. This was certainly different than the Natsu she was seeing since she's known him. Bottom or uke didn't seem to fit his personality anymore. Maybe he and Gray would switch? She just didn't know Natsu could be such a tease. She always saw him as the blushing bottom character who would be nervous to have sex for the first time. But now… now with him leaning over her with a confident smirk, his muscles straining under his tight shirt and and sharp canines gnawing at his lip, she found him unbelievably attractive.

It made her shake her head and lean further back against the wall to try and get farther away from him. This didn't feel right. She never cared about the opposite sex as something more than a friend and somebody to ship with another male. This was foreign. Her heart wasn't supposed to beat like this and Natsu was supposed to be in love with Gray! She's wanted those two to get together since she saw them interact and she still feels the same way. She's invested in this ship and she will go down with it. She will not get in the way of Natsu and Gray. Natsu said he wasn't attracted to girls and is only attracted to her. He can only find someone attractive if he likes them. That means there's still a chance. Natsu can be gay! She just has to make Natsu fall for Gray! This can still work! There's still a chance!

"I think we should head back to class, Natsu."

He frowned and didn't remove himself from the wall so she was stuck like this. "Don't wanna. You said you'd accept me so accept me."

His hand settled on her waist with the other one coming up to cup her cheek so tenderly. Her world was spinning and she felt a little dizzy. She had to place both hands on his chest to keep herself steady which didn't help her position because Natsu only held her tighter. He suddenly ducked his head down and pressed his lips to hers for the second time. She was shocked once again and stood there, unsure of what to do. It only lasted for a moment before he pulled away so their lips weren't touching, but he stayed close. "You said I should do what I want to. And I want to do this." He pressed kiss after kiss to her lips and her heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so fast. Eventually, Lucy's eyes feathered shut and she let him have his way with him. Damnit, what's gotten into him? Why did Natsu suddenly seem so fond of kissing? And why wasn't she pushing him away?

The warning bell rang and Natsu pulled away with a grin. Her lips were parted with her eyes lidded tiredly. Her hands squeezed his shirt with Natsu still holding her so tightly, and she found her self fumbling back to try and step away from him, but she was pinned to the wall.

"You said I should do what I want… and you would judge me. You would love me no matter what. And I want you." He leaned over to mumble against her ear with a smirk that made Lucy shiver. "You're mine now, Lucy Heartfilia."

How did it turn out like this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back! Thank you to my friend rein who helped me come up with this idea, though I changed it a lot lol. Who knew this type of story could get a bit serious? Certainly not me, but alas, here we are. Anyways, have fun and tell me what you think!**

Lucy was definitely in need of some relaxation after the whirlwind of a week she had. Their friends wouldn't shut up about Natsu's new thing for her, which sucked! Being constantly reminded that your ship isn't sailing is not the most pleasing feeling! And worst of all, Mira joined the dark side and cheers Natsu on! She was supposed to ship Gratsu, but it's just falling apart and she seems to be the only one trying to keep this ship together. Even Levy will tease her about it… But luckily, Gray seemed to be a bit down recently. He needs to get his shit together because the love of his life was blatantly pinning after somebody else! Her, a girl! Gray was supposed to be Natsu's top! He's supposed to be the possessive seme who keeps his uke under control, but Natsu is acting more feral than Gray ever did! Goddamnit, her happiness and dreams will be squashed at this rate, and it's her own damn fault!

But what sucks even more than all of this, is that Lucy doesn't really mind when Natsu touches her. She doesn't mind his newly possessive behavior and his sudden need to kiss her at random times during the day. She was supposed to be immune to males and their flirty ways, but Natsu is the first one who's really riled her up like this!

And that's why Lucy needed a vacation. School had just started a few weeks ago so it was still a bit hot out, and this weekend happened to be the perfect temperature for the beach! She invited Levy and the other girls, happy to have a break from Natsu's excessive need to touch her and make her heart unable to calm down.

She was expecting to lay out in the sun and get some tanning on, the soft sounds of waves relaxing her and the calls of seagulls easily drifting her to sleep. It was so nice… the heat felt amazing on her skin and the warm sand beneath her was also so soothing. Her towel was rolled up into a pillow and she laid out, her body completely bare except for her bikini which would leave some interesting tan lines. It was a soft blue color and the top was made out of a stretchy material that easily fit her oversized breasts. The sleeves slipped off her shoulders in the same material so there was a strip of fabric on her small biceps. The front laced up, but wasn't really tied all that well so her breasts were almost falling out. She didn't mind though, since it was just the girls today.

The bottoms were very strappy with braided material holding the back of the bikini to the front, which was just enough fabric to cover herself. More braided strips of material went up over her hips and met at her back for a design that made it look like she was tied by ropes. Like she said, the top and bottom would leave some interesting tan lines, but right now, she didn't so much as care.

Her shades blocked any blinding light of the sun so she was completely content soaking up the sun and having a day full of relaxation. At least she felt that way until she heard the familiar voices of her other friends. All her female friends were here, so that leaves only one group of people. And that means Natsu was here. Damnit, there goes her peace and quiet and day of relaxation! No, she can pretend she doesn't exist! Natsu won't even notice her since there's plenty of attractive, shirtless males around them! She's sure the gay he's hiding will come and he won't even focus on her anymore. She just needs to stay completely still and act like the prey of a cheetah. They don't chase their prey unless they run, and Natsu was practically an animal so he must be the same way.

She stayed dead still, and luckily… Natsu didn't notice her at first. At least it was that way until Natsu's own boyfriend called out to her. "Hey, Lucy! Mind if I sit by you?"

His naked bare half was a site to behold that Lucy knew Natsu wouldn't be able to ignore. He may be naked most of the time, but it's different when you're at the beach… it's more playful and wet. Oh so wet and sweaty with their body parts rubbing together and making the most amazing noises at the fiction between them. Natsu won't focus on her. There's a half naked Gray so that will definitely distract him.

Feeling a little more confident, Lucy sat up in the sand, one hand behind her arched back with one knee pulled up to show her sandy thigh. She tipped her sunglasses down and smiled at her friend, wanting to see his and Natsu's encounter without the hindrance of sunglasses. "I don't mind. Make sure to save a spot for Natsu next to you."

Gray raised a brow at her as he plopped down in the sand and looked at her oddly. "Natsu will want to sit by you."

He turned away with a scowl, causing Lucy to hold a hand to her heart with her smile growing. "Are you jealous?

Gray snapped his gaze over to her and looked at her in shock. She smiled so warmly at him because Gray did care. He didn't like Natsu hanging around her… She shouldn't have doubted Gray's feelings like that. There's no way he wouldn't get jealous of his precious uke chasing after some girl. Awh, they were just so fucking cute. Lucy wants to scream in happiness! It's so obvious that Gray likes him! And she will do anything she can to keep Natsu's eyes off her and to focus on Gray.

"I-I guess…" he had a small blush, but refused to look at her. So he wasn't going to deny the gay anymore? What a relief. He should just come out and admit that he has a thing for Natsu. It'd make this whole thing so much easier. "I didn't think Natsu would actually kiss you."

How sad, he's heart broken. It must hurt to see the love of your life kissing someone else, especially a girl of all people. She needs to make sure he understands her side in this. She didn't mean to come between them like that. It's the last thing Lucy would ever want. They're her OTP and she will do whatever it takes to make them cannon.

Smiling kindly at her good friend, Lucy reached her hand out to place it on his shoulder with her eyes shining in understanding. "It's alright, Gray. I'm sure Natsu isn't serious. Just know that I don't have feelings for him. I support you one hundred percent."

Once again, his eyes widened, but for some odd reason, Gray moved closer to her. "A-are you saying you support me? Like… us..?"

"Of course. There's no way I wouldn't, Gray. It's love no matter how you look at it. I accept you."

"No!" Gray turned his head away and it made Lucy's heart break in half. It must be so hard to be different. He's probably used to being rejected, but Lucy isn't like those homophobic people. She supports any relationship no matter if they're straight, gay, or lesbian. Of course Lucy prays that it's gay, and she wants Gray and Natsu to work out. He's just so used to his love being wrong that he's trying to hold himself back. "B-but… Natsu— he, he—"

Oh my god, this just breaks her heart! He wasn't even doing this for his own sake. It was because of Natsu. Because he doesn't want Natsu to be looked down on. He's such a kind hearted seme who takes care of his uke. Natsu is so goddamn lucky to have such a man to take care of him. Gray is going through all this… just for Natsu's sake.

It made her release a shaky exhale as she shook her head. "It's alright, Gray. Natsu won't care if its you. You're so close, he trusts you to take care of this."

"A-are you really…?" His question confused her so she raised a brow at her friend. Maybe he's confused about her really supporting him. That must be it. He's probably had people be fake to his face about accepting him. She wants to make sure he understands that she's on his side.

"Gray…" Lucy leaned in closer with her thumb rubbing his shoulder in reassurance. "It's okay… I accept you. You don't need to be so scared."

She expected him to hop up and run after the love of his life, but instead, Gray grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked at the second time she was completely blindsided by her ship. Not only Natsu kissed her, but Gray kissed her as well? What the fuck was happening and why did her ship look like it was sinking in the waves of her life?!

Before she could really react, Lucy was shoved out of Gray's hold and was left sitting there to watch Natsu tackle Gray to the ground. She immediately felt relief! This must be what they needed! This last push of jealously was what'll make them so mad that they'll make out in front of everybody! She clasped both hands together and watched her otp roll around in the sand, but oddly, they weren't kissing or even hugging for that matter. They were punching and kneeing each other in places Lucy knew would hurt. But still, Lucy didn't lose hope. Maybe they were getting out their frustrations about each of them kissing her? The jealousy must be strong, and this was a way Natsu and Gray showed affection. Fighting was a part of their relationship. It's their own language that Lucy needs to learn!

"You fuck! How dare you kiss her! She's mine! I claimed her first while you were too big of a pussy to do anything!"

Gray dodged a punch to the sand, and quickly rolled, to the side before he grabbed Natsu shoulder and tried to switch their positions. "She doesn't even like you! You had your chance so is my turn!"

What the hell was happening now?! They're… they're fighting over her? No way! She couldn't get in the way this much! She was supposed to be an onlooker who cheers at their first kiss and just squeals when their hands touch! She wasn't supposed to be involved! They're supposed to love each other! She should have nothing to do with this! So why did they seem so much angrier than usual? Why was their no sexual tension? Why were they putting everything in their blows just for her sake? This was never supposed to happen!

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza grabbed both of them by the hair and yanked them away from each other. She still looked so fierce in a black bikini with her glare threatening them harshly. "Solve whatever problems you have right now! You're not ruining this beach day for the rest of us when you so boldly came without my permission!"

They both shut right up, but now, their gazes were on her. She didn't know what to do. Did… did they seriously like her? But how?! She doesn't understand! They're supposed to be gay, so why were they staring at her like that?! It hurt! It hurt in so many different ways!

"Luce… do you really not like me?"

Her heart broke in half at his saddened expression, the usual cheerful Natsu no where to be found. It made her want to reach out and touch him, but she was scared. She's convinced herself up until this point that Natsu was gay, he was just hiding it for some reason… But she can't do that anymore. Not after this.

"You said you'd accept me, Lucy. Did you really not mean that?"

Gray looked just as upset, making her feel guilty about her earlier words. She didn't understand what he meant! She thought they loved each other, but it's fairly obvious they don't. They like her, and she hurt them. But Lucy was hurt too. They may be broken hearted, but this ship she's been watching since she met her friends, has deeply impacted her heart. She was invested, and knowing that they don't like each other… knowing that she was wrong about everything and mistaked their feelings for each other, it hurt her just as deeply, and she was broken hearted. Tears couldn't help put slip down her cheek as she sank her fingers into the sand and squeezed.

"I-I didn't know you guys liked me! You were supposed to love each other! You were supposed to fall in love! Natsu is the bottom and he blushes when Gray calls him cute, but he has a feisty side in bed! Gray was supposed to be the top that takes care of his boyfriend, but secretly has a huge soft spot for Natsu and just wants to hold him forever!" She sniffled and moved a sandy hand up to brush her tears away, leaving some on her cheek. "I-I thought I was supporting you guys! I thought I was cheering you on! Telling you that I accept that your homosexual and still love you guys even if your gay, but— but I didn't know you meant this! I didn't know I was hurting you! I thought I was helping! I thought you guys just weren't ready to come out of the closet, so I was telling you it was okay! That I'll be there for you no matter what!" More tears slipped down her sandy cheeks with hiccups starting to interrupt her voice. "I didn't mean to lead you on! I didn't mean to make things worse! I-I'm— I'm sorry!"

Lucy quickly stood up and ran away without looking back. She burst into tears as soon as she was a few meters away and went to the water to try and calm down. Nobody dared to bother her after that whole monologue so she sat in the shallow water that was up to her ribs and sifted through the sand. Her tears plopped into the water below her, and she pouted a bit with sniffles.

She didn't expect anyone to bother her, but she heard the sound of someone pushing their legs through the water until two people sat down on either side of her. She was a bit embarrassed for some reason. She never told anyone her strange fantasies except Levy and Mirajane and now the two people in her ship knows that she ships them together. It's awkward and she's scared they'll call her gross or something.

"What the heck, Luce?" Natsu laughed out loud but leaned down to try and meet her gaze. "Out of every guy, it had to be Gray? Even Gajeel is better than the popsicle stick."

"Y-you guys have a strong bond. You may fight a lot, but I know that it's just your way of showing you care. If the other does something stupid, you hit them and let them know what they did wrong. But then when you do something the other one thinks is good, you playfully nudge the others shoulder and wrap them in a head lock. It's how you show affection, concern… and I thought it showed love too. But I guess it was just friendship."

"Stop pouting, Luce…" Natsu chuckled with his hand gliding over to hold hers. She peeked up at him when he touched her, but looked down at her lap again with a small blush. "You're too fucking adorable when you pout."

Gray rolled his eyes next to her and reached a hand out of the water to scratch his hair awkwardly. "Just so we're clear, I'm not gay."

"Are ya sure, ice princess? You could be hiding something deep down."

Gray glared at him, but a confident smirk soon split across his lips and he eyed Natsu expectingly. "Says you. You're the bottom who blushes in the relationship. Shouldn't you be begging for my attention right about now?"

"In your dreams!" Natsu scoffed. "I'm the one who made a move on Luce first! You're too pussy to even touch her!"

"S-Shut! I kissed her didn't I?!"

"Which I'll never forgive you for—" Natsu trailed off while leaning forward to yank him by the hair. "If you touch her again, I'll kill you!"

"Then you can't touch her either!"

Lucy just smiled down at her lap a bit sadly, but the hand holding her only squeezed her in reassurance. "Fine, I won't touch her then!" But despite that, he still held her hand under the water and ran his thumb on her hand.

"He's not touching you, right, Lucy?" Gray asked, so she popped her head up to look at Natsu, who had an innocent face on. She pouted a bit with a small frown and squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

"H-he's not touching me." She blushed a bit at Natsu's bold hand touching her rather nicely. Her mind went blank for only a moment, but she turned to Gray who was looking a bit shy. She faced Natsu again who grinned a her a bit mischievously before he released her hand to rub her thigh up and down.

"You look great in your bikini, Luce." Natsu smirked, watching as her face flamed before he moved his hand to her hip and slipped it under the braided ropes of her bikini bottoms. All Lucy could do was blush at her lap as one thought ran through her head. Maybe she got Gray and Natsu's positions wrong because Gray was acting awfully shy, while Natsu acted without thinking. Her eyes peeked over to the pink haired boy next to her as she watched his pleased expression while touching her. He was very confident, and Lucy has to say…

She found that awfully attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was boycotting this fic because someone really pissed me off in the comments. Saying they "understand" that this story is natsu x Lucy x Gray. Like I had no idea. Are you telling me you know more about the story than the actual author? Wow you must be a real intellectual! I swear, I run into complete dumbasses on this website that I've never ran into on ao3. Let's make this clear. This is a Natsu x Lucy fanfiction. And that's why I tagged it as Natsu and Lucy. If it was a three way relationship, I would have fucking tagged it that way! I'm originally from ao3. I'm good at tagging. It's true I don't mind graylu because I ship Lucy with everyone. But I would never even read a graylu story, much less write one! People are fucking stupid I swear. Anyways, I'll fix mistakes tomorrow. I'm tired and wanna go to bed. So yeah, have fun!**

Lucy doesn't know how she kept finding herself in these situations. There she was, mourning with Levy and Mira over her broken heart. Lunch time was often spent gushing over their otp, but Lucy didn't have a strong enough heart to still be so invested in a ship that was bound to sink. She couldn't do it. She had to wake up and face the facts. And maybe she could find another ship to obsess over. One from a manga that she knew would be endgame so she can ship in peace.

But it seems Natsu was very adamant on pulling her away from her friends because it happened again today. She stared at their connected hands and pouted. She wished this was Gray's hand instead of her own. Natsu hand looked so large compared to hers when she always pictured Natsu's hands to be smaller than Gray's. Why was he so muscular? Why was his grip so strong?

"What are you thinking?" Natsu asked her as he turned his head back to look at her. "You're daydreaming about me and Gray again, right?"

"… Maybe…"

"Stop that." He tugged her into the classroom he always seemed to take her to, and pinned her against the wall. He looked very serious, his eyes dark and lips in a firm line. "We'll never be like that Luce. I don't like you dreaming about me as some submissive bottom who blushes all the damn time and needs to be taken care of by that bastard." He leaned down closer. "I want you dreamin about me dominating you, Luce. I want you dreamin of me holding you when you're crying and sad. I want you dreamin of our future together. I want you to dream me as a man who can take care of you for the rest of our lives. Do you get it, Luce? I don't just have some fleeting crush on you. I love you and I promise to do everything for you. I promise. No matter what it is, I'll do it as long as it's not me hooking up with anyone but you."

Lucy doesn't know why, but she felt her eyes water and lips tremble. She reached out to hold Natsu by the shirt and leaned into his shoulder. "Will you really accept all of me?"

"Everything. Anything. I'll accept you Luce. No matter what."

"Okay." She slightly pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. "Then I'll be honest. There's something I've been hiding from you. It's not just you and Gray. I ship many guys in reality, on tv shows and in manga or anime. I'm a fujoshi. It means I love homosexual boys, especially if their attractive. But I don't want them myself. I want them to date other attractive boys. I fangirl over guys touching his best friends shoulder. I fangirl about those kpop stars who can't hide how in love they are, despite how much their management tries to hide it. If I see two attractive boyfriends, I immediately stop what I'm doing and secretly take photos of them and droll and cry over them when I'm alone."

Lucy suddenly glanced away from him, her cheeks warm because she's always embarrassed about this side of her. She didn't know what to expect from Natsu. Would he laugh at her? Call her an otaku or pervert for fantasizing about two boys like that? Or would he maybe accept her like he did at the beach? Tell her that it's okay and that she has nothing to be ashamed of. And that he still loves her. Will he continue to tell her he wants her to look at him as a man? Will he ask her out? Or maybe he won't use words, but will kiss her instead. She didn't know when it happened, but Lucy has started to enjoy when he kissed her. Feeling his body towering over her as he pinned her to the wall and held her cheek. She really hopes he doesn't talk and just kisses her instead. That would be a lot easier.

"So you think I'm attractive, huh?"

Lucy blinked in bewilderment, not expecting him to answer that way at all. She didn't think up this possibility and she has to say, this is the worst one! She doesn't want him to know what she's secretly been thinking about him since he kissed her. About how she's second guessed his position and thought he was very demanding and confident. And how attracted she was to that confidence.

"D-don't put words in my mouth!"

"But you just said it." A smirk was beginning to split his lips, his eyes glinting playfully. "You said you ship attractive guys the most. And I was in your favorite ship. So that must mean you think I'm real attractive."

Lucy stayed silent and refused to look at him. Though the silence was practically admitting it.

"What did you find so attractive about me, Luce? I'd love to know. If you tell me one thing, I'll tell you somethin I like about you. An even trade, yeah?"

That was a good deal. Though it's embarrassing to tell him those things! It was worth it though because she wanted to know what he liked about her. Lucy always thought nobody liked her like that but Natsu just admitted to loving her. She wonders what he sees in her.

"F-fine. You go first."

"I'll give you a few things right off the bat. I love how caring you are. Even though I know how sad you were about Gray and I not being a thing, you were only concerned about us and how you hurt us. You can be selfish, but you're also real caring. You don't like hurting people." After his first reason, he went straight into the next without stopping to breathe, much less think. "I love your feisty side and how sassy you get. I love your cute reactions when I tease you and how you pout by yourself. I love how good you are at talkin. You're such a good writer and when you get serious, your words are so damn real and make me question everything. I love how you make me a better person and I love when you get angry at me. I love messing with you and I love when you mess with me too. I love your laugh and how gorgeous you look while smiling. I love the color of your hair, the way your eyes shimmer in the light. And of course I love other things about you. Like that hot body of yours and how much I want to touch you all over. And I'm sure they'll be more things I love about your body, I just haven't explored them. Not yet at least." His eyes turned sensual as they lidded. He smirked as his hand somehow came around her body without her knowledge, and tugged her right against him, her hands on his chest and clutching at the fabric of his shirt. "That's all I'm sayin for now. You've got a lot of things to catch up on. But I'll add a rule for ya. If you can't come up with the number of things I said, I get tah kiss you double the amount."

"D-double?"

"Yep." He grinned as he bit his lip. "The deal was a compliment for a compliment. I gave you 16. If you can't do all 16, then that's your penalty. You're getting off easy if you ask me."

"F-fine! I'll just give you 16 back!" She made her resolve and opened her mouth, but as soon as her words reached the tip of her tongue, her voice died down. Her cheeks turned as red as a raspberry and she suddenly realized how hard it was to say these embarrassing things out loud. Natsu admitted to loving her and he's such a confident person. He has no problem saying embarrassing things. But Lucy is not the same way. She doesn't even want to tell him one thing she finds attractive about him so how will she make 16?!

"I-I— I like… I like your tan skin and olive eyes. Umm… I l-like when you chuckle and the way you smile when you're cocky." She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned into his chest to hide her face from him. "I-I like when you're confident. A-and— and I like how you always come right when I need you."

"Ten more."

Ten?! She still has ten?! She already feels like she's going to die. Can she really make it? If she forfeit he would kiss her 20 time. 20 kisses… where would they be? How long would each kiss last? Would it really be so bad to kiss him? Should she pretend to be too embarrassed to say anymore and forfeit?

Lucy shook her head. No, she can still do this. She doesn't want to kiss him! It's just Natsu. Just her best friend and that's it!

"I-I like h-how mmmm…." She closed her lips, trying to force the words out. "I like how mmmm— mmmmm mmm!"

Her face was so dark she was practically burning Natsu's chest. She heard Natsu chuckle in amusement, and found her self slamming her hands on his shoulders and gripping his shirt. She finally forced herself to look up at him, her lips trembling and eyes teary. "Just kiss me goddamnit!"

Soon as she said it, Natsu grinned mischievously. She was about to hide in his chest again, but he suddenly held her by the cheek and ducked his head down. "20 kisses. I think I'll take ten for now and get the other ten another day."

"W-what? That wasn't part of the rules!"

"You never set a rule like that, sweetheart. You can't change things in the middle of the game, right? That would be cheating."

"B-but—"

"Ah ah—" Natsu pressed his thumb to her lower lip, and followed Lucy's tongue as he opened her lips. Her tongue popped out, and Natsu did the same with his, wanting to lick her so bad and eat that tongue like candy. "You didn't say I couldn't do this and since the game already started, you can't change the rules, sweetheart. That's not how games work. The rules don't change to benefit you halfway through."

Lucy pouted, looking so cute when she was upset and angry at him like this. "Well why did you compliment me so much! You were supposed to do one at a time!"

"Once again, that was never in the rules." He traced her plump lip, and followed the movement with his tongue, licking the inside of his lip, then biting it. "And besides, I wasn't complimenting you, Luce. I was telling you why I love you. And by the way…" he suddenly smirked, giving Lucy a very bad feeling. "What's this about saying what you like about me? Finding someone attractive is very different than liking them. I told you, Luce. You only had to tell me why I was attractive. Why you thought I was attractive with Gray. What you found attractive about me in your ship. But what did you say? You like my tan skin? You like my confidence? But according to you, I was the blushing bottom character. Was I ever confident in your ship? Didn't you like Gray being the confident one in control? But _you_ like my confidence? Is that a personal reason why _you're_ attracted to me, Lucy? Hmm?"

Natsu held her face in place so she couldn't run away. All she could do was avert her eyes with her cheeks so hot you could fry an egg on them. "Just kiss me so I can run away."

"Gladly." His lips lowered to hers, his breath warm against her mouth and making her shiver. He finally brushed their lips together ever so slightly. "One." He mumbled as Lucy released a shaky exhale. The room was so quiet that every breath she took felt like a scream and every movement of their lips could be heard loud and clear. Lucy swallowed hard then parted her lips, Natsu still breathing against her.

He finally placed another kiss on her lips, but it was much firmer. His tongue brushed against her mouth, but quickly retreated. "Two." Another kiss came that was identical to the one before. On the fourth kiss, Lucy parted her lips for him. Once he swiped his tongue across, it darted inside her mouth, slightly dragging across her tongue. But once again he pulled away, causing Lucy to whine. "Four." The smirk in his voice was obvious, though he didn't keep her waiting. This time, Lucy's mouth was wide open for him. He locked his lips with hers and Lucy snaked her hands up to play with his spiky hair as they toyed with each other's tongue. Lucy sucked on him a few times, and stuck her tongue out for him to play with. He licked and lapped her up. Then pulled away after several minutes. "Five." He was out of breath As he gazed down at Lucy's hazy expression, hair falling over her eyes and lips rosy. He tucked the strands back and smiled at her. "How the hell am I supposed to top that?"

"I don't know." She whispered quietly, and lowered head down a bit as she spoke even softer. "But we can always try."

"Hmm?" He grinned, quickly tilting her face back up as he dove in closer. "If ya keep talking like that, I might think of asking ya on a date."

"Then kiss me."

"Gladly." This time, it was a lot slower and sensual. It felt so smooth and emotional, their lips parting many times just dive back again. "Six. I'm still counting for some reason." Lucy suddenly leaned up to kiss him again, causing Natsu to chuckle. "Seven… mmm eight." She nibbled on his lip and slightly pulled back with it held between her teeth. "Fuckk nine." Her hair bunched up in his hand as he held her near the ear, his thumb brushing under her eye. Lucy brushed her lips with his, then sighed while their mouths were still together.

"Ten."

Those ten kisses were all it took to make Lucy realize she wanted him. She wanted him as more than her best friend.


End file.
